Hitherto, a torque rod is known as a means for supporting a torque reaction force applied from a power unit such as engine or the like to a vehicle body.
For example, in a technology disclosed in Patent Document-1, a torque rod body is made of resin for reducing a weight of the torque rod. The torque rod has at both ends two mutually twisted annular parts and a rib structure of the torque rod extends from an outer cylindrical surface of one of the annular parts to an open portion (viz., a part where a rubber bush is exposed) of the other annular part.
However, in the technology described in Patent Document-1, loss of strength of the torque rod caused by resinification is compensated by an uniformed reinforcing rib structure that is formed on an outer surface of the torque rod body. Accordingly, there is room for improvement in much more reducing the weight of the torque rod and increasing the strength in the twist direction. That is, in conventional torque rods, there was room for improvement in reducing the weight of the torque rod and increasing the strength of the same.